An ATM is a specialized computer based system utilizing a hardware platform and software. The software may include an operating system and one or more application programs. The hardware platform consists of a computer and one or more electro-mechanical devices. The operating system is a program that runs on the computer, which creates an environment for the application programs.
At times the operating system may crash—i.e., the operating system may fail catastrophically. Typically the ATM is powered down and the operating system is rebooted, but if any of the key system files are corrupted than the operation of the ATM cannot be restored. Key system files represent the state of a machine as it should look—i.e., a valid machine image. Key system files may be called the machine image or may be used to create a valid machine image. The state of the machine may include variables, addresses of drivers and file system pointers. Often manual intervention is required to restore the operation of the ATM if the key system files are corrupted. Restoration typically requires importing or creating a valid machine image.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus and methods that allow automatic restoration of an ATM after an operating system crash even if the key system files have become corrupted.